


Trick of the Light

by LdyBastet



Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [3]
Category: Jrock, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure, the GazettE
Genre: Animal Play, Anthropomorphic, Kitsune, M/M, Prostitution, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Aoi's night out is cut short, but then he finds an establishment he's never seen before, and he gets the best night of his life. It's just something very strange about it...





	Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _animal play_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Many thanks to misumaru for encouragement and beta-reading!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It had been a while since Aoi had walked the streets of his home town, and he found it nice to see the familiar scenery, reminding him of a time of youth and innocence. He'd been walking along the beach the previous day, visiting his old surfing haunts, standing in the spot where he'd first kissed a girl... Today, he'd helped his father move a cabinet from one room to another, since his mother had decided that it would be much better there, and then went out for drinks with a few of his old friends from high school. 

But the evening had ended rather early, as his friends had to work the next day. Aoi had decided to walk home as well, since the bar was closing. At first he'd tried to find another place that was open, but without much luck. Aoi found it annoying. Why wouldn't a bar be open when he wanted to have a drink? Surely, it wasn't that late already? 

He walked down the silent, familiar street, pouting slightly as he kicked a small rock aside. This was no fun. He'd come here to relax and rest, sure, but relaxing and resting also included fun and drinks, didn't it?

He stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong.

He knew this street. There may have been a few changes, like the old bakery being closed down and that old ramen place having moved, but the buildings were still the same. Nothing had been torn down. So why was there a new building wedged between the barber and the book store on the other side of the street?Those two buildings had always been next to each other. And now, there was a house in between them. It didn't even look like a new building! If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought it had stood there for at least a few hundred years, which was impossible.

Suddenly, light spilled out onto the street as the door opened and a man stepped outside. By the looks of it, it was your average salaryman, a bit drunk and with a wide grin on his face. It was the kind of shit-eating grin that could only come from having had a great time, possibly involving getting laid, Aoi thought. A figure stepped outside behind him, waving goodbye. Now Aoi could hear sounds of other people as well, voices and laughter. The figure turned and the light revealed that it was quite a good-looking guy, wearing something like a yukata. Was it a bath house? But it looked more like a traditional inn. Aoi was intrigued.

"Would you like to have a good time?"

"Huh?" The guy had called out to him? Aoi quickly scanned the street around him, seeing that he was alone. "Me?"

"Yes," the man said and smiled, gesturing for Aoi to come closer. "You look like you could use a drink and some fun."

Aoi could only agree with that. His evening had been cut short, after all. He crossed the street and looked up at the man standing a few steps above him. There was an eerie beauty about him - his hair was an unusual light reddish brown colour, his nose long and straight, cheek bones chiseled, and his eyes were hazel with a golden spark (a trick of the light, Aoi told himself). Aoi realized he'd been staring for too long, and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... A drink sounds good." He looked in the direction of the man that had left earlier. "He looked happy. I think I'll have whatever he had."

A husky laugh made him look back at the man in the doorway. "Oh? Well, that can be arranged. Please come in." He stepped back and gestured for Aoi to step inside while giving a polite bow.

It was like stepping into a different world, Aoi thought. After taking off his shoes in the entrance hall, the man showed him into a large room with panelled walls decorated with beautiful paintings of landscapes and a polished wooden floor. It was lit by traditional oil lamps and candles, giving it a warm glow. The architecture was clearly traditional, and the building looked as old on the inside as it did on the outside - old, but well preserved. There were a few low tables in the room, with two men occupying one of them, a couple of empty glasses in front of them. They looked happily drunk, talking animatedly with a very pretty, white-haired young man in a yukata kneeling by their side. 

"Please have a seat," his guide said and indicated a table next to a big heap of cushions on which two other traditionally clad young men were reclining. Aoi sat down a little self-consciously as they watched him through half-closed lids. The yukata had slipped open on one of them, revealing quite a lot of pale, shapely leg. "What would you like to drink?"

"Huh?" Aoi tore his gaze away from the thigh, back to the man that had invited him. "Oh." He felt his cheeks warm up a little. "A beer would be fine."

"I will be right back," the man said, and Aoi was left alone in his corner. Alone with two beauties that were clearly checking him out. 

What was this place? Was it a brothel? But how had they received a permit for anything like that in this little town? Aoi looked around. There wasn't a single woman around. A glass was set down in front of him and then filled by his host, the sleeve of his yukata pulled back slightly to reveal a thin wrist. 

"There are only guys here?" Aoi asked quietly as he lifted the glass to his lips. The beer was excellent, rich and strong. 

His host smiled. "Only men, yes. Does that trouble you?" He was kneeling by Aoi's side.

"Ah... no, not really." It was unusual, and Aoi had never been to a place like that, or any 'den of sin' really, but it didn't faze him. He liked girls, but a good-looking man wasn't bad either, if he was in the mood for that. "What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, where are my manners? You can call me Hikari. And that's Rikuto and Jun." Hikari nodded towards the men on the cushions. 

"Hikari-kun..."

"Yes?"

Aoi drained his glass and Hikari refilled it elegantly. "That guy who left, he looked very..."

"Satisfied?" Hikari grinned.

Aoi laughed. "Yeah." The beer was clearly making him feel more comfortable. "So, what did he have that made him so satisfied?"

Hikari smirked. "Me."

Aoi coughed, almost choking on his beer. He wiped his mouth as he recovered. He really should have expected that, shouldn't he? He'd already suspected it was a brothel, after all. Maybe it was the confidence with which it had been said that had thrown him off; he wasn't used to people announcing so easily that they had sex in exchange for money. 

One of the men at the other table got up on unsteady legs, the arm of his host steadying him as they made their way past Aoi's table. The other man was sleeping, gently snoring with his cheek resting on the table. Aoi looked back at Hikari, who was still smiling. "The back rooms. Yuki-kun will take good care of him. Would you like another drink?"

When Aoi nodded, Hikari got up to get him more beer. Aoi's head was spinning a little, more than he'd expect from just one bottle of beer, but it felt nice, and he had wanted to relax, hadn't he? He looked over to the corner again, and smiled at the darker haired one of the men there, the one with the nice legs. Rikuto, was it? The two men looked at Aoi, then at each other, and then they kissed. It was a slow, sensual kiss, and Aoi couldn't help but being affected despite knowing that they did it just to tease him, they were just so gorgeous.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Mm, yes." Aoi had to admit that he did. "How long has this place been here? I'm from this town but I've never seen it before."

"Not long. It's just temporary." Hikari refilled his glass, and Aoi noticed that his yukata was slipping off one shoulder. It was quite distracting. "You're in luck."

"Yeah." When Aoi's gaze traveled back up to Hikari's face, he was met with another wide grin that made Aoi's cheeks heat up again. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Hikari leaned closer and rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. Their gazes met and Aoi felt like he was falling into Hikari's eyes. "You can look all you want. But..." His other hand was now on Aoi's thigh, slowly moving upwards. "Wouldn't you rather do something more?"

There was no denying that Aoi's trousers were beginning to get tight and it was difficult to look away from Hikari. "I..." Aoi wet his lips. "Like what? I mean, what's on the menu?"

"Pretty much anything you want. And if I can't provide it, there's someone else here who can. Don't be shy."

Shy? Aoi was never shy! "So, if I'd want to fuck you?"

"Of course." The smile never left Hikari's face. "Would you like to top or bottom? The price is the same." He named a sum that didn't seem unreasonable to Aoi, considering what was offered.

The reality of the situation hit Aoi then. He was going to get laid. Paying for it, but still getting laid. Hikari was definitely a gorgeous man, and Aoi really wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action. "Top." A thought struck Aoi. "But weren't you already with that other guy?"

"Ah, yes. But just because he was leaving satisfied doesn't mean that I was." Hikari winked.

"Eh? You didn't get to come?" Aoi emptied his glass. "That's rude."

"I can tell you're a good man," Hikari said with what looked like genuine interest in his eyes. "So, you want me?" Aoi nodded. "Then come this way, please." He got up and held out a hand to Aoi.

Aoi followed his host through the door at the back, into a dimly lit corridor. Hikari opened a door and motioned for Aoi to enter, then closed it behind them. Like the main room, this small room was lit by an oil lamp, but it had a tatami floor, most of which was taken up by a futon. Hikari smiled at him and began unbuttoning Aoi's shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders and pulled the t-shirt he was wearing underneath over Aoi's head before opening his trousers. Hikari's movements were unhurried yet effective, and Aoi was quickly undressed. 

Hikari pushed him down on the futon before taking a step back. He slowly untied his obi and then let his yukata fall to the floor with a soft rustle. He was naked, long slim limbs and pale skin revealed to Aoi's gaze. Gracefully, he knelt down on the futon next to Aoi. One hand moved teasingly over Aoi's thigh, up to his cock, which Hikari gave a few slow strokes. "Nice," he whispered, then leaned down, licking his lips and holding Aoi's gaze as he took him into his mouth. 

Aoi knew it was Hikari's job to do it, but he really did look like he enjoyed himself, and that little moan as he started sucking Aoi... Aoi let his head fall back onto the futon as he enjoyed the treatment. Slow, sucking motions, a tongue that explored every inch of him and teased around the head until Aoi's hands were grabbing the edge of the futon tightly. He got a moment's rest as Hikari reached for a small bottle and poured out some of the contents over his fingers. He then reached behind him to start fingering himself. He saw Aoi watching him, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you come until you're inside me."

As if to prove his point, Hikari leaned down again, but just licked Aoi's cock from base to tip, kissed it, then sucked on one of his balls. He moaned lustfully as he prepared himself, and Aoi could hear faint wet sounds of lubed fingers moving in and out...

"Are you ready for me?" Hikari asked then, and Aoi grinned. Usually it was him asking his lovers that, not the bottom.

"Oh yeah." He slid his hands up over Hikari's thighs as Hikari straddled him and reached behind him to steady Aoi's cock as he lowered himself onto it. "Ah!" Hikari was warm and tight, and it felt like his arse was hugging Aoi, pulling him inside. 

"Feels good?" 

Aoi nodded, gripping Hikari's hips. Hikari started moving, first little gyrating motions, then raising himself on his knees before sitting down again, and again. Aoi moaned loudly, the pleasure spreading quickly through him. Fuck, but Hikari was good at this.

"Mm, you feel so good inside me," Hikari whispered, and it looked like he meant it, his skin flushed from arousal and his cock hard between his legs, bouncing up and down as he fucked himself on Aoi's cock. He moved his hands over Aoi's chest, stopping at nipple-level to tease them into hard nubs while also getting some leverage to ride him harder and faster. "Oh yes..."

Aoi moaned and closed his eyes as Hikari leaned forward to kiss him, their tongues meeting in a slow dance that made Aoi breathe even faster. He opened his eyes as Hikari straightened up again, and he stared at him despite the pleasure that built inside him. Hikari was different, somehow. At first, Aoi just saw large triangular ears peeking out of his hair at the top of his head. What was this, some kind of cosplay? Hikari didn't seem to pay it any attention, so why? Then Aoi noticed something moving behind Hikari, and gasped as he felt soft fur move over his legs and what looked like several fluffy tails unfurling and moving when Hikari moved. 

"What the hell?" Aoi whispered. Hikari clenched around him and the pleasure intensified, making his entire body resonate with need and lust. Aoi moaned again as he stared at the flicking shapes behind Hikari. He glanced at the strange shadow cast on the wall, something akin to fear rising inside him, yet strangely enough, it only fuelled his arousal. "Oh god!"

Hikari opened his eyes, twinkling golden flashes in them, and smiled as he leaned forward again to lick Aoi's throat. "No, not a god. Just a lonely kitsune... Fuck me."

Aoi pushed his hips up against Hikari, thrusting hard into him, urged on by the lovely sounds of Hikari's moaning. He felt like he was on fire now, not sure how long he was going to last. He put one hand in Hikari's hair, and his fingers brushed against one of the new ears that had appeared; it was soft and warm and twitched a little as Aoi touched it. His other hand was on Hikari's hip, fingers splayed around to his buttock. Soft fur brushed against them, as well as over his legs, teasing him in a way he'd never felt before.

The pleasure made it hard to think, difficult to do anything but take what was offered to him. Aoi was breathing hard, muscles quivering from the effort, but he needed this now, so close to coming... Hikari sat back, pushing Aoi's hips to the futon and dragged his nails over Aoi's chest. "Relax. Let me take care of it now..."

Hikari moved faster now, riding Aoi's cock hard, and Aoi slid his hands over Hikari's lithe body, feeling like he couldn't get enough of him. "Yes," Aoi groaned. The tension inside him coiled up tightly, and every time Hikari sat down on him, he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Ah! So close..."

"Come then, gorgeous," Hikari whispered. "Come inside me."

Aoi moaned loudly, unable to look away from this strange, sexy creature. Moments later, he couldn't hold back any longer. Shuddering and moaning, he came, and he felt like it was an eternity before his cock stopped pulsing inside Hikari. Spent, he relaxed back onto the futon, and smiled up at Hikari. 

Hikari licked his lips, still moving, but slower now. His hand was on his cock now, stroking it. Aoi remembered what he'd said before, that his previous customer hadn't made him come. He covered Hikari's hand with his own, intending to help. Hikari moaned and threw his head back.

"Want to make me come?" Hikari's voice was low and husky, like velvet caressing Aoi's ears. 

"Yeah..." There was no way he'd leave Hikari like this.

Hikari withdrew his hand from under Aoi's, watching him through half-closed lids. Aoi tightened his grip and sped it up, stroking him firmly. If kitsune worked anything like men, Aoi could tell that he was getting close, his breaths short and shallow, ending in little moans. Then Hikari tensed up, his arse clenching around Aoi's still-hard cock, and white streaks of hot come landed on Aoi's stomach.

When he'd caught his breath, Hikari got up to get a cloth to clean them up. The job done, he pulled on his yukata again, and somehow all his tails seemed to fit underneath it. Slightly dazed, or perhaps he was still buzzed from the alcohol, Aoi got dressed as well, and followed Hikari out of the room. 

As they stepped outside, his gaze fell on a door at the end of the corridor. It was much larger and more ornate. "What's inside that room?"

Hikari looked over his shoulder. "That is for more exotic tastes." Aoi shook his head. As if having sex with a kitsune wasn't exotic enough?

"Would you like something else to drink?"

"No... I think I should go home." It must be really late, Aoi thought. And he was tired anyway. Tired and satisfied and feeling so good...

"Very well." Hikari walked ahead of him through the now almost empty main room, leading him to a small table where an elderly man sat drinking tea. How Aoi had missed him earlier, he had no idea. Maybe he hadn't been there then? "This gentleman's tab, please," Hikari said and bowed. The man named a sum and even though it was steep, Aoi though it had been worth every yen, and payed without any grumbling. 

Hikari opened the front door for Aoi and just as he was leaving, Hikari leaned close. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and smiled.

 

Aoi slept late the next day, and for the next two nights he dreamed of Hikari, soft, fluffy tails and sexy body, and woke up with the most insistent erection he'd had since he was a teenager. He decided that he must actually have been really drunk to think that the young man had changed shape, but it made for really hot dreams, he had to admit. 

The third morning, he couldn't take it anymore and decided that he could afford another visit. The sex had been absolutely amazing, and he really wanted another bottle of that beer. That evening, he set out for the street where the house of pleasure had been.

There was the book store and there was the barber--

Aoi stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. 

The houses were right next to each other. There was no old house in between, and there was no space for a house to have been either. Just like it always had been. Apart from that one night. 

"It's gone! How can it be gone?" Aoi heard someone say behind him in a small, sad voice. "It was-- it was here just the other day!"

"Fucking trickster," Aoi muttered. "Sweet dreams, indeed." He sighed. Had he imagined it all? But this guy - average-looking, in a slightly rumpled suit - had apparently imagined the same thing, so... had it been real after all? Maybe, just maybe Aoi had really had sex with a kitsune? It would explain why the house was gone. Aoi felt like he had no idea what was real anymore.

"I need a drink." He turned to his accidental companion. "You look like you need one too. Come on."

Maybe they could compare notes, Aoi thought. See if they'd had the same impression of the place. Had they both met Hikari, or had this guy fucked one of the other young men there? Either way, they could at least be sure they weren't both going crazy...


End file.
